True love? Real date? First kiss!
by starshine82
Summary: The beautiful noble Serina is forced into an arranged marriage, but maybe life isnt so bad if she gets to marry the cute 10th division captain, but how will hitsugaya and hinamori feel about this? hitsuXOCXhina
1. Chapter 1

True love? Real date? First kiss!

It was a normal day for Hitsugaya Toushirou, same paper work, same annoying Matsamoto, same fan girls waving through the window, almost everything was the same, but…. Something wasn't. Hitsugaya was strolling along the corridors of the tenth division when there was a sharp scream, coming from the fifth head quarters, he immediately recognized the scream and said in a low tone Hinamori…and started sprinting towards the sound, when suddenly he crashed into a small figure it was a girl unfamiliar to him she had fair blonde locks and sky blue eyes and gentle rose lips, he noticed that he was on top of her petite body and blushed furiously, then quickly got off and offered a hand to help her up and said "im soooooo sorry!!!" She accepted his hand to help her up and quickly dusted her self," thank you very much ano…. What's your name?" " Oh sorry, ive got to go im in a rush oh and im hitsu…." There was another loud shriek coming from Hinamori "Im sorry!!!" he shouted before running of to Hinamori's aid

" Wait for me Hinamori" hitsugaya muttered.

Hinamori's pov (30 mins earlier)

Hinamori was carrying a load of paper work to deliver to Yamamoto the general of the 1st division when she tripped on a small pebble and went flying in the air but when she landed she had fell onto a shinigami of the eleventh division, " gommeno sai! " was the first thing to come from her lips but the shinigami didn't look pleased at all,

"So miss what can I do to punish you for knocking me huh!!" Hinamori stood there speechless but in her mind it was like "run! Run! Fuck sake my legs aren't moving MOVE!!!

The shinigami came closer she finally moved but only a step back "Help" she stuttered "help" she repeated speaking in her normal tone then she screamed "somebody help meeeee!"

Then a person appeared in front of Hinamori, she saw a small smile of relief on the person's face, which quickly disappeared,

"You…. your…….!!

So what do u think I no its not brill but go easy plz im a beginner don't forget to review thx 4 reading I will update I promise!!!


	2. Help

Sorry for being sooo late to update I was really busy, well here's the next chapter hope you like it.

……………………………………………………………………………

Help

Hinamori took a step back "help" she stuttered, "help" she repeated speaking in her normal tone then she screamed

" **SOME BODY HELP MEEEEE!**"

Then a person appeared in front of Hinamori, she saw a small smile of relief on the person's face, which quickly disappeared,

"You…. Your………. "

"Hitsugaya toushirou!!"

" Hi Hinamori, how come you're in trouble AGAIN?!" he rolled his eyes

" Err… well you see"

" Alright never mind if its gonna take an age to explain tell me later, okay anyway what's wrong?"

The eleventh squad shinigami was going red with rage

"Oi You! Don't ignore me!!!!! He yelled

Charging towards Hinamori, hitsugaya quickly flashed stepped in front of the shinigami and kneed him in the stomach making him collapse to the ground and gasp for air, he then attempted to stab hitsugaya when he turned around but hitsugaya did a backwards summersault in the air and did a karate chop on the shinigami's neck making him fall unconscious. He landed lightly on his feet. He turned exasperated to Hinamori.

" Honestly Hinamori you could have defeated him easily you're a lieutenant, he's no match for you!"

"Well that's not the problem! I don't like fighting when it was my fault"

" Yeah but do you like dirty perverted shinigami like him groping you?!!"

"Well.. No but"

"Well then next time defend your self! jeez!"

Hitsugaya started picking up the scattered paper work lying on the ground Hinamori of course started collecting them as well, when…

"Ken chan, lookie lookie someone kicked his shingy ass "

(Shingy shinigami) "Well would you look at that they've been beating up one of my squad members, I can't have that " yachiru squealed in delight.

"Hitsy chan and bun bun chan wants to play with us ne!"

"Yeah you' re right! let's play tag who ever gets caught has to fight with me!!" a burst of monstrous rietsu started emanating from the massive taichou.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned their heads slowly so they were partly facing each other, panic was welling up in Hinamori's eyes, even hitsugaya couldn't help a gulp " when I say run Hinamori, seriously RUN for your life" Hitsugaya said as quietly and seriously as if they had encountered a wild and starving grizzly bear. He quickly grabbed her hand.

"RUN!!!" Hitsugaya literally shouted Hinamori and hitsugaya started doing very fast shunpo but they could still see the figures of two annoying and dangerous people behind them.

While they were running Hinamori's hand started slipping from hitsugaya's palm, " hold on Hinamori!"

"I… cant Im slipping!!…" Her hand came loose from hitsugaya's dropping her from the flash step there was a sharp scream coming from Hinamori.

"HINAMORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled as his dear child hood friend drifted apart from him, Zaraki grinned manically lunging his sword forward towards Hinamori. Then hitsugaya done the fastest flash step anyone had seen quickly picking Hinamori's light and delicate body, and roughly slinging her over his shoulder.

He then flash stepped away again in a blur of motion, zaraki's sword coming so close he thought he'd lost a few of his hairs, 10 more flash steps and hitsugaya felt he wasn't in immediate danger.

"Shirou chan, I left the paper work back there" hitsugaya shudder of the mere thought of being of a kilometre of kenpach again,

" Forget the paper work your life is more important and it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!"

Just then Soi Fon flash stepped in front of them along with Yourichi

"Hitsugaya " Soi Fon and Yourichi said in unison

" Yes…."

"We saw the most fastest flash step in history and would like you to join our club!!"

"I decline"

"Well, hitsugaya we are not really going to let you say no"

" Well Hinamori and I have to get going bye"

He flash stepped away as fast as he could but Soi Fon did one flash step and was in front of him already

"Them flash steps aren't going to get you very far from us and the flash step, what I just did was 2 percent of what I can really do."

They had also seen another two figures it began to look like one terrifying captain and one small pink head.

What did I do to deserve this! Hitsugaya mentally told himself, it was too late he was cornered as well as Hinamori as well soi fon the obsessed yourichi fan, yourichi the goddess of flash, pink head, and crazy Zaraki!

"If there's a god out there help me!"

Out of nowhere a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared she had a grin along her face

"Hello" she said in the happiest tone ever

"Do you need help? "

" Yes" hitsugaya mentally sighed and punched him self on his head I have to be crazy!

" Am I going to regret this?"

"Well……hmm maybe"

Hitsugaya sighed

" If its gonna get me out of this mess I'll do it!"

" Yesss! You have to do my paper work for a month" 

"Ok" he said thinking I DO it anyway jeez

"So what do we have here then? Oh yeah Soi Fon do you want this first class photo album of yourichi when in her teens?"

" Hell yeah how did you get it"

" For me to know and you to wonder, anyway would this make you leave poor hitsy chan alone ne?" she did the most cutest puppy dog eyes ever!  
" yeah yeah got to go everyone" she had flash stepped away.

" Oh, and yourichi I know your little secret about you know who" she giggled quite loudly, yourichi blushed and took this as saying get the hell out of here an quickly disappeared with the blush still on her face,

"And for you miss yachiru do you want unlimited candy?"

"Yes yes yes "

" Then you have to leave cute shirou chan alone!"

" Hmmmmm very difficult ne ken chan"

" No forget candy lets get us some fighting!!" he laughed maniacally

" Nooo I want candy! Besides we can get hitsy chan and bun bun can another day ne!"

"Tch fine, but this isn't over" then they disappeared as well

" Errrm how do you get unlimited candy? Matsamoto?"

"Well its easy hitsugaya doesn't like candy right"

" Yes"

"And Ukitate gives him candy all the time therefore making an unlimited stock of candy"

"Matsamoto that's actually kind of clever"

She twitched

"Kind of?!!"

"Oh yeah taichou, I just remembered something your getting………"

Sorry for taking so late to update, if you have any ideas please say some please!! And don't forget to review thanks for reading!


End file.
